mhshippingfandomcom-20200214-history
CleoxDeuce (Cleuce)
Cleo and Deuce are the original Monster High couple. They started officially dating the day after Cleo and Clawd Wolf broke up (though it was claimed that Cleo dumped Clawd, mostly because Cleo didn't want other students thinking that the fear captain got dumped). Cupid wrote in her diary that she used her magic arrows to bring Cleo and Clawd together. Cupid regrets not researching them better beforehand, their incompatiblity did not help the relationship. After Cleo met Deuce, her relationship with Clawd did not stand a chance. In the Books, their relationship is somewhat strained after Cleo kissed Jackson, and Melody retaliates, by going to the dance with Deuce (but only as friends). By the second book they make up, when Deuce gives her Hissette (his mother's first grey hair). In the websiodes, they aren't seen hanging out together much. When they are seen together, it is usually Deuce heartfully listening to Cleo's problems. In "HooDoo You Like?" Cleo claims that Deuce sometimes drives her crazy, but it is clear that she loves him. In "New Ghoul @ School," Cleo got very upset when she assumed that Deuce was cheating on her, and in "Here Comes Treble" she was very excited and happy that Deuce wrote her a song. Cleo does have a hard time trusting that Deuce will be faithful in their relationship (for example: in "The Bermuda Love Triangle" she was spying on Deuce and Operetta) this is most probably due to the fact that she loves him and is scared to lose him. Or her popularity. Deuce is shown to be very patient with Cleo, as he often goes along with what she tells him to do, even if he doesn't want to. (Example: In "Fright On!" he went along with Cleo when she wanted to show Gory that she and Deuce were a better couple then her and Bram). When Operetta challeneges why the two opposites are together, Deuce explains "Cleo just brings the best out of me, you know. Makes me wanna be a better Deuce". Most days Deuce looks past Cleo's competiviness, insane antics and rude behavior and supports her no matter what. In "Skull Shores", Cleo interrupts Deuce's fun and demands 'they' win more prizes than Draculaura and Clawd. In "Ghouls Rule" the couple disagree about Normies and where they stand during Halloween. Deuce doesn't see them as a threat and doesn't believe Cleo sees them that way either. Under the advisment of her father, Cleo stirs the embers of Normie and Monster relations. This she has little vice against this, but Cleo is slow to follow through with her family's wish for her to dump Deuce. While they do break up in this movie it does not last. At the end Cleo apologizes to Deuce, claiming she should've listened to him instead of trying to please her father. He forgives her easily and this reunion is purpously overheard by her family as Cleo's way of asserting her own decisions. In "Scaris: City of Frights", the ghouls go to Scaris, without the boys, to support Clawdeen. Deuce proclaims to 'be stoked' to have a week off from his girlfriend's constant commands. However, while Cleo is away Deuce is unable to make his own decisions and stays in denial of how much he misses her. Eventually he and Heath join Clawd, who also misses Draculuara, on a trip to Scaris to find their ghouls. When finally reunited Deuce is hesitant to fold, but does so quickly. On his knees he begs that Cleo not leave for so long again and she delightfully agrees. Later, during Clawdeen's fashion show the couple pose together happily. After, in the short "Fear For Eternity" the couple and their friends search for Clawdeen's magcially mobile and mischievous book. By Deuce's idea, Cleo pays for the teens to ride two air balloons- she, Deuce and Skelita in one while Frankie, Ghoulia, Abbey, Jinafire and Heath in the other. Heath, smitten with the dragon Jinafire, attempts to bond/ impress over their shared flame abilities but results in setting fire to the rope connecting the two air balloons. A failed attempt to reach the second balloon leads to Deuce falling. For a second, Cleo is distraught. But when a chipper Deuce (saved by grabbing a rope) comes back on their balloon and proclaims to wanting the same action again, her mood becomes annoyed. Gallery Cleuce by rotodisk-d5g92mp.jpg|fanart by Rotodisk Cleuce.png|from "Frankie's Joltin Juice" Deaducation_Cleuce.jpg|Deadication commercial, 2010 Deuce_and_cleo_by_nearneoneon-d5lapax.png|fanart by nearnoneon Scaris_Cleuce(Funny_image).png|from "Scaris: City of Frights" toys_r_us_fabulous_15_2010_monster_high_cleo_denile_and_deuce_gorgon.jpg|original double pack Tumblr_mcgqozYFMs1rosg0bo1_1280.png|2010 cover art tumblr_meybrjek2m1qjkxu4o1_500.png|from 'Ghouls Rule' tumblr_mh1kpdcf0V1s2orwro1_500.jpg|'ancient' fan art cleo_and_deuce_by_periwinkleimp-d58u0v8.jpg|fanart periwinkleimp Trivia *In 'Ghouls Rule', Cleo's family expresses distain for Deuce. Her father dislikes that Deuce is an un-royal slacker and thinks he will hold Cleo back. Her sister finds his snakhawk and habit of saying 'dude' to be annoying. *Cleo has bandaged Deuce twice; in "Undo the Voodoo" and "Friday Nights Frights". Category:Mummy Category:Gorgon Category:Real Couples Category:Both had Dolls at the same time